Total Drama Battle
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: 48 unknowing teens join a competition, but this time: Challenges from previous seasons and new ones are apart of the competition! Contestants remaining: 47/48. Rated T for reasons, and for safety. Please review, follow and favorite! I do have other stories but I wanted to do this for New Years (2017). Hosted by Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet!
1. Cast list

Yo. For this non-SYOC story I've taken 48 of my never-used OCs and putting them in a story. So, enjoy.

-(I wish I could type in my computer for obvious reasons)-

MALE

Aaron- The Pacifist

Alexander- The All-Violence Jerk

Anthony- The Orphan

Asher "Ash"- The Wannabe of Everyone

Axel- The Horror-Lover

Brett- The Inventor

Caleb- The Cruel Manipulator

Cecil- The Overprotective Pessimist

Clinton- The Friendly Rebel

Damian- The Skater

Daniel- The Strategist

Dean- The Cruel Older Brother

Elliot "Connor"- The Duel-Personality Guy

Fionn- The Loner

Ian- The Happy-go-Lucky

Jackson- The Hypnotist

Kyle- The All-Star Athlete

Logan- The Weird Gamer

Matthew- The Ball of Energy

Nathan- The Mastermind

Parker- The Inner Angel

Peter- The Cool Kid

Samuel- The Survivalist

Sean- The Misunderstood Younger Brother

FEMALE

Abby- The Hopeless Romantic

Alison- The Demon-In-Disguise

Aurora- The Creepy Stalker Girl

Becky- The Warrior

Ciara- The A-Hole (Yes- I'm serious.)

Clair- The Religious Girl

Deborah- The Flirt

Elizabeth- The Noble Girl

Faith- The Geeky Vegan

Francesca- The Weird Girl

Jami- The "Perfect" Contestant (you'll see why I added quotation marks soon he he)

Julie- The Trendsetter

Kelsey- The Tomboy

Lanie- The Pop-Star

Lela- The Technology Girl

Lilac- The Genius

Lori- The Emo (I need to learn how to write emos)

Melissa- The Nurse

Melody- The Rapper (#GotSwag)

Quinn- The One with Stage Fright

Rachel- The Evil Flirt

Rosita- The Busy Girl

Sarah- The Class Clown

and to finish of this character roster so we can get to episode 1 we have...

Victoria- The Gamer Girl

-(If I'm typing on my phone then how do I know if my account was deleted)-

And now for a mini preview

-(I have multiple problems in life... How did this get so awkward?)

Kyle and Elliot were shown talking. "I can help you get Connor under control, on one condition,"Kyle agrees. "What do I have to do?" Elliot asks. "Help me get together with Elizabeth," Kyle says, surprising Elliot. But if he wanted Connor under control... "It's a deal," Elliot agrees.

-(Alas! The preview has come to an end! The preview has ended!)-

Well, that happened. Let me know who you're rooting for in the reviews, and let me know if you want a few more previews in the reviews, with other characters.

And I'll handle Elliot better then Fresh TV would've. Seriously, Fresh TV, there were other All-Stars and not just Mike! Well this got awkward...

Favorite and follow and review!


	2. Episode 1: Welcome to the Island

Episode 1 (part 1): We're fighting for a million dollars

(The main title is Meet half the cast)

OK, part 1 of episode 1! This will be where teams are chosen, characters are introduced and we see the location. The island has a French name, which is "Île de Bataille", which is supposed to mean "Island of Battle". I used Google Translate so don't blame me for not speaking French!

Hey everyone. Who's excited! I'm sure you are, for part one of the premier of Total. Drama. Battle!

-(It's here! It's finally here! Tell your friends and family, and dogs and cats and siblings! Tell your therapist and teachers and- why am I making a big deal out of this?)-

"Previously on Total Drama, 14 teens battled it out for a million-" Chris began. "Chris, the Ridonculous Race was the last season- not Pahkitew Island," Chef clarified. "Whatever. Don stole my thunder, and this is payback!" Chris snapped. "Anyway, welcome to Îla de Bataille, which translates to Island of Battle. We were supposed to host at Pahkitew but since that's off limits- this was a close second. Welcome to Total. Drama. Battle!" Chris exclaims.

(Instrumental opening of the theme)

Chris and Chef are shown arguing, while Alexander gives them slingshots with "ping pong balls" which are really tranquilizer balls. As the balls hit Chris and Chef the two fall asleep making Alexander smirk and laugh evilly.

(Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine)

Damian is shown getting ready to do a trick on his skateboard before Cecil comes over and puts extra unnecessary items on the skater, making Damian groan.

(You guys are on my mind)

Aaron, Parker and Sean can be seen talking to each other before Dean comes and pours water on Sean's head, Aurora was seen stalking them, and Victoria is gaming.

(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)

Elliot, Rosita, Sarah and Nathan were shown clapping while Lanie sang, only to be pushed aside by Melody as she begins to rap. Elliot gasps and Connor comes out, as Connor attacks Melody, much to Rosita, Sarah, Lanie and Melody's shock, while Nathan is cheering Connor on.

(I wanna be famous)

Peter and Clair were fighting, as Peter grabs a piece of paper with the Celtic Cross on it and rips it, as Matthew and Anthony appear, as Matthew chases Peter off-screen.

(I wanna live close to the sun)

While Matthew was chasing Peter, Fionn can be seen sitting by himself before Abby, Faith, Francesca, Alison, Jami, Lela, Melissa and Sarah arrive, as well as Julie who takes a selfie of them all together, making Fionn surprised, as he leaves.

(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)

Caleb is shown approaching Ciara and Rachel, before Caleb can speak Ciara grabs a taser and tasers Caleb, to Rachel's horror.

(Everything to prove, nothing in my way)

Becky, Ian, Daniel and Brett were playing a game, which Daniel and Becky easily win. Brett rolls his eyes as Ian throws the board up into the air.

(I'll get there one day)

Axel is writing a horror story as Ash mocks his writing, creeping Axel out. Logan and Quinn are nearby chatting to each other.

(Cause I wanna be famous!)

Connor is still attacking Melody, as he suddenly gasps as Elliot regains control, as he looks and sees Nathan was cheering him on. Clinton walks by and shrugs

(Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na)

Jackson is seen trying to hypnotize Lori, but the Emo isn't listening to Jackson, making him roll his eyes.

(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)

Samuel and Kelsey are running around the forest with Kelsey kicking a soccer ball as Samuel tries to block it, only for it to hit Lilac in the face.

(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)

Deborah is shown trying to flirt with Fionn but Fionn, angry and frustrated, throws a water bottle up into the air. As the water bottle is in the air it changes from daytime to nighttime.

(Whistle in tune)

Kyle and Elizabeth are facing each other, with Kyle smiling before Chris gets in between them, as the camera zooms out to reveal all the contestants sitting around a campfire as they were whistling. A sign with the words "TOTAL DRAMA BATTLE" can be seen

(Begin episode!)

"Welcome back! Time to introduce our first contestant!" Chris announces. It was a girl with black hair in a ponytail with grey eyes and pretty fair skin. She wore an unbuttoned green shirt, and she wore a red shirt underneath with a black dragon on it, with black jeans and red/pink sneakers. "Becky!" Chris announces as Becky walked over, grabbing a slingshot.

"Here he! Here he! The winner has arrived!" Becky announces.

Next was a male with thick, neat brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. He also has relatively pale skin that anyone could mistake for a vampire. He wore a black shirt with an orange fox on it, blue jeans and black sneakers that were only the finest quality. "Fionn!" Chris says, as Fionn smirks.

"Finally- this will be the season of the loner!" Fionn smiles.

"One, you'll have to get through me; and two, you're really hot," Becky swooned over Fionn, making him roll his eyes.

"Listen, I am not a model-" Fionn says. "But you're really hot! How are you not a model?!" Becky exclaims making the Loner chuckle a bit.

"Good to see you're already befriending each other!" A friendly voice exclaims. It was a female, who had blonde hair and green eyes, and tan skin. She wore a white shirt with a blue Celtic Cross on it, blue jeans, gray shoes and a Celtic Cross necklace.

"Clair!" Chris exclaims excitedly, as Clair smiles. "Fionn, Becky, I'm Clair. I hope we can get along," Clair says, smiling.

"I can see myself hanging around you a lot," Fionn replies with a flirty wink, making Clair giggle a bit.

Two males stepped off the first boat. They were the same height, and presumably weight. However, one was pale, and the other had fair skin. The fair-skinned boy wore an unbuttoned black shirt with a blue shirt underneath that said "I'm too awesome for my loser brother", blue pants and black shoes. He also had black hair with blue highlights and gray eyes.

The pale boy had brown hair with blue eyes. He wore a red polo shirt with a blue trim, black shorts and red/yellow sneakers. "Sean, and Dean! Our resident twin brothers!" Chris says.

"Hey Chris," Dean, the fair-skinned boy,replies plainly. Sean, the pale boy, nervously waves.

"She jumps-" a females voice says. "-She makes the dock!" She continues. The female was African-Canadian, with black hair and green eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a soccer ball on it, black shorts and white running shoes.

"Kelsey! I must say, I'm glad you're matching your audition tape and stereotype- sorta," Chris admits as Kelsey smiles.

"Thanks Chris!" Kelsey exclaims as she shoves Chris away as she faces the six other contestants. "Better watch out, this seasons winner has arrived!" Kelsey proclaimed.

"Really? Just why do I even try anymore," Dean says.

"That's racist you-" Kelsey was yelling before a new contestant arrived.

The contestant had short light brown hair and blue eyes, with pale skin and a muscular build. He wore a black shirt with a blue 01 on it, blue shorts, red sneakers and white socks. He carried a duffel bag with him, alongside a suitcase. " Chris McLean! Sup man?" The contestant says.

"Kyle! Man, good to meet you!" Chris replies, fist bumping "The All-Star Athlete". Chris then turned to the other contestants that arrived. "This is Kyle. I'm warning you; he's an all star athlete so do whatever you want with him," Chris says as Kyle frowned, standing next to Fionn and Sean.

A girl with a bunch of makeup on, pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. She wore a red crop top, blue shorts and flats. "Deborah!" Chris announces. "Hey hottie," Deborah says to Dean, making Dean push her away.

Another girl arrived. However, this one had brown eyes, and brown hair, and pale skin. She wore pink button-up sweater over a purple blouse, a pink skirt with a black poodle printed on it, black leggings, white stockings and black Mary-Janes. She also had a lot of makeup on, and carried a total of 4 bags, if you didn't count a mini carry purse.

"Elizabeth!" Chris says, as the rich girl waves.

"Hey, everyone," Elizabeth says, waving.

"Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Kyle," Kyle introduces himself.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth replies, smiling at the athlete.

"Did you join for the money?" Chris asks Elizabeth.

"What makes you think that?!" Elizabeth asks, demanding an answer.

"Every rich person joins game shows for more money. Everyone knows that," Chris said.

Another male stepped off the boat. He was tall, muscular and had scars all over his body. He was wearing an athletic blue shirt, an unzipped black jacket, sunglasses, black pants, black converses, white socks, black biker gloves and a red beanie. He had neck length dyed black hair and gray eyes. He is tanned.

"Alexander!" Chris grinned as Alexander SLAPPED Chris.

"Hey! That's very rude!" The host snapped.

Melody, a rapper with a baseball cap, her brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing some... Rapper clothes(?) arrived.

The other person was a male, with slid back dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and porcelain skin. He wore a red hoodie, blue shorts and black sneakers.

"Meet Daniel and Melody!" Chris announced.

*Confessional*

"Look I know what to do in these kinds of games- use strategy," Daniel stated.

*End Confessional*

"You guys are Team Superstars!" Chris announced. The team cheered as the boat wit the next team showed up.

This team consisted of Logan, a male with glasses, brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red sweatshirt, blue sweatpants and black/blue running shoes.

The team also had Peter who had black hair, blue eyes and ivory skin. He wore a black shirt, blue pants, white socks and moss green sneakers.

"EEEW! Get AWAY from me!" Julie, the trendsetter, screamed. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, olive skin and wore a pink shirt, white socks, purple pants and gray shoes.

"Oh shut up," replied another male. This male seemed to have more trouble in his day as his tanned porcelain skin has scars all over it. His feral green eyes and messy brown hair also detracted his appearance. He wore ripped blue jeans, a messy black shirt, gray sneakers, white socks and brown fingerless gloves. This was Samuel.

"Hey it's cool right?" Asked the girl with brown hair, brown eyes, pale ivory skin, wearing a tie-dye t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Sure Quinn," Samuel commented.

A male was sitting alone. He had spiky brown hair, pale skin, green eyes and wore an orange shirt, blue jeans and black/red shoes. This was Elliot "Connor".

The four other females were Abby, with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a pink heart shirt with jeans and green/blue sneakers; Sarah, with black hair and blue eyes wearing a shirt with an eagle on it and jeans and black shoes and Melissa, with brown hair and blue eyes and a nurse outfit and red shoes with a medical kit. Sarah and Melissa had ivory skin, and Abby had olive skin.

The other males were Brett, Damian and Matthew. Brett had messy brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes and wore oil stained blue pants, a red-blue-and-green striped shirt, white socks and brown shoes.

Damian had brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin and wore an unzipped black leather jacket, a blue shirt, a backwards red baseball cap, blue jeans, red converses and white socks.

Matthew had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and ivory-porcelain skin. He wore blue shorts, an unzipped red jacket with a green 05 on the back of the jacket, a gray shirt with a red lightning bolt on it, white socks and black/blue/red converses.

"Alright! Samuel, Peter, Quinn, Logan, Matthew, Brett, Damian, Julie, Melissa, Abby, Sarah and Elliot, you guys are Team Epic!" Chris revealed.

"Now for-" Chris began but his phone rang. "YOU MEAN THE OTHER 24 WONT BE HERE UNTIL LATER?!" Chris screamed, the 24 cringed.

Chris sighed. "You 24 enjoy yourselves until the other half arrives," Chris said. Teams Superstars and Epic cheered as they walked away.

-(Part 2 coming soon!)-

And that's part 1! Yes I'm dividing it up into parts because I can't write 48 introductions in one chapter. So next chapter will be the other 24 contestants having their introductions and part 3 is the first elimination.

Teams (confirmed)

Superstars: Daniel, Melody, Becky, Fionn, Clair, Kyle, Elizabeth, Alexander, Sean, Dean, Kelsey, Deborah (12 members remaining)

Epic: Elliot "Connor", Matthew, Samuel, Peter, Brett, Damian, Logan, Quinn, Julie, Melissa, Abby, Sarah (12 members remaining)

Unconfirmed/Not on a team yet:

Males: Aaron, Anthony, Ash, Axel, Caleb, Cecil, Clinton, Ian, Jackson, Nathan, Parker

Females: Alison, Aurora, Ciara, Faith, Francesca, Jami, Lanie, Lela, Lilac, Lori, Rachel, Rosita, Victoria.

Il'l begin working on part 2 as soon as I upload this chapter! Remember the first elimination will be in part 3, not part 2!

Part 1- Complete

Part 2 (introductions- beginning of challenge)- to be written

Part 3 (the other part of the challenge, first elimination)- To be written

That's all for now

#GirlPower54


	3. Episode 1 part 2: Let the Games Begin

Episode 1 (part 2): We're fighting for a million dollars

(The main title is Let the Games Begin)

OK, part 2 of episode 1! This will be where teams are chosen, characters are introduced and we see the location. The island has a French name, which is "Île de Bataille", which is supposed to mean "Island of Battle". I used Google Translate so don't blame me for not speaking French!

Alright, who's ready for part 2! Sorry this chapter isn't as long, but it's still kinda long.

-(It's here! It's finally here! Tell your friends and family, and dogs and cats and siblings! Tell your therapist and teachers and- why am I making a big deal out of this?)-

"Previously on Total Drama, we introduced 24 contestants to Île de Bataille. Becky annoyed her teammates early, and Daniel was the first to use the confessional. Now, it's time to meet the next 24! Who are they and what is the first challenge? Find out right here right now on Total Drama Battle!" Chris exclaims.

(Instrumental opening of the theme)

Chris and Chef are shown arguing, while Alexander gives them slingshots with "ping pong balls" which are really tranquilizer balls. As the balls hit Chris and Chef the two fall asleep making Alexander smirk and laugh evilly.

(Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine)

Damian is shown getting ready to do a trick on his skateboard before Cecil comes over and puts extra unnecessary items on the skater, making Damian groan.

(You guys are on my mind)

Aaron, Parker and Sean can be seen talking to each other before Dean comes and pours water on Sean's head, Aurora was seen stalking them, and Victoria is gaming.

(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)

Elliot, Rosita, Sarah and Nathan were shown clapping while Lanie sang, only to be pushed aside by Melody as she begins to rap. Elliot gasps and Connor comes out, as Connor attacks Melody, much to Rosita, Sarah, Lanie and Melody's shock, while Nathan is cheering Connor on.

(I wanna be famous)

Peter and Clair were fighting, as Peter grabs a piece of paper with the Celtic Cross on it and rips it, as Matthew and Anthony appear, as Matthew chases Peter off-screen.

(I wanna live close to the sun)

While Matthew was chasing Peter, Fionn can be seen sitting by himself before Abby, Faith, Francesca, Alison, Jami, Lela, Melissa and Sarah arrive, as well as Julie who takes a selfie of them all together, making Fionn surprised, as he leaves.

(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)

Caleb is shown approaching Ciara and Rachel, before Caleb can speak Ciara grabs a taser and tasers Caleb, to Rachel's horror.

(Everything to prove, nothing in my way)

Becky, Ian, Daniel and Brett were playing a game, which Daniel and Becky easily win. Brett rolls his eyes as Ian throws the board up into the air.

(I'll get there one day)

Axel is writing a horror story as Ash mocks his writing, creeping Axel out. Logan and Quinn are nearby chatting to each other.

(Cause I wanna be famous!)

Connor is still attacking Melody, as he suddenly gasps as Elliot regains control, as he looks and sees Nathan was cheering him on. Clinton walks by and shrugs

(Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na)

Jackson is seen trying to hypnotize Lori, but the Emo isn't listening to Jackson, making him roll his eyes.

(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)

Samuel and Kelsey are running around the forest with Kelsey kicking a soccer ball as Samuel tries to block it, only for it to hit Lilac in the face.

(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)

Deborah is shown trying to flirt with Fionn but Fionn, angry and frustrated, throws a water bottle up into the air. As the water bottle is in the air it changes from daytime to nighttime.

(Whistle in tune)

Kyle and Elizabeth are facing each other, with Kyle smiling before Chris gets in between them, as the camera zooms out to reveal all the contestants sitting around a campfire as they were whistling. A sign with the words "TOTAL DRAMA BATTLE" can be seen

(Begin episode!)

A girl sat on the next boat, with a scowl on her face. She has light brown skin, jet black hair, and crystal blue eyes. She has an hourglass figure. She wore a red top, with blue shorts and sandals. Her name was Ciara.

"I don't like you," a male says. He has brown hair with green highlights, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black unzipped leather jacket, black pants, black converse sneakers, white socks, a gray t-shirt and black biker fingerless gloves.

"I don't know you," Ciara excuses.

"I'm Clinton, your worst nightmare," Clinton replies.

"Excuse you guys, but I got this in the bag," A girl says. She has blonde hair, black eyes and tanned skin. She wore a blue t-shirt with a game-controller on it, black shorts and red/white sneakers. Her name was Victoria.

Elsewhere, a girl is trying to clean the deck of the boat. She has red hair, green eyes and pale skin. She wore a black shirt with blue pants and white shoes. Her name was Rosita.

"Calm down," someone says. He was muscular and had dark brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. He wore a red and blue checkered shirt, black pants, white socks, and green/dark purple sneakers. He also had a locket around his neck. His name was Anthony.

"I can't," Rosita replies. She stops and looks at his locket. "What's with the locket?"

"It's to remind me of my parents. They died in a car accident when I was only six. Since then I've been living in an orphanage," Anthony answers sadly.

"Haha! Victory shall be mine!" A girl exclaims. She has blonde hair, ivory skin, green eyes and wears a pink empire dress with blue flats and white socks. Her name was Rachel.

"Overconfident much?" A voice asks. This voice belonged to another girl. She had orange hair in a bun, blue eyes, porcelain skin, and wore a pink polo shirt, tan shorts, and black shoes. She also had purple rectangular framed glasses. Her name was Lilac.

The next contestant had teal eyes, light brown hair and pale-Caucasian skin. He wore a red plaid shirt with green lines, blue jeans, black and white Nike shoes and wolf gray socks. His name was Cecil.

"Dude, what are you doing?" A male asks, mimicking Cecil. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and peach skin. He wore a blue t-shirt with black shorts, and white socks with black shoes. His name was Ash.

Meanwhile two girls were chatting. One had straight black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a collared red shirt with dark blue pants and black shoes. Her name was Jami.

"It's nice to meet you Jami. I'm Alison," Alison says. She has red hair with purple highlights, violet eyes and ivory skin. She wore a red skirt, Victorian boots, and a blue blouse.

The last member of the team is male. He has brown messy hair, chocolate brown eyes and very pale skin. He wears ripped blue jeans, an orange t-shirt and black sneakers. His name was Ian.

"I'm excited to be here!" Ian exclaims.

As the boat pulls up to the dock, Cecil groans. "I don't even want to be here," he complains.

"Too bad Cecil!" Chris exclaims through a megaphone.

Both the current teams saw this team, and Daniel chuckled. He didn't think any of them would last long- especially with their interactions so far.

"Seems none of you are getting along. Mind if I take you down one by one?" Dean asks, smirking.

Rosita rolls her eyes. "Drop dead, jerk. I won't let you get in our way," she says, before kicking Dean in the family jewels.

"Owie," Dean groans, clutching his manhood.

Sean walks up to her. "You showed him!" He compliments.

"Thanks! I'm Rosita," Rosita responds.

"I'm Sean," Sean replies

"Enough! Rosita, Anthony, Ian, Jami, Alison, Ash, Cecil, Lilac, Victoria, Clinton, Ciara and Rachel! You guys are Team Universe!" Chris announces.

"It's better than Team Victory," Ash shrugs.

"You're all still going down," Alexander says.

"Screw you, Alexander," Alison says.

The 35 current contestants, sans Alexander, glared at "The All-Violence Jerk"

"Now, if I'm correct, the next-and final- team is arriving," Chris says.

The members of Team Superstars sigh in relief. They had gotten tired of waiting.

The first member of this team was a girl. She had a green crop top, blue pants and brown shoes. She also had chocolate colored skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Meet Aurora!" Chris exclaims.

"Hey Chris... You know my good friend once competed on this show," Aurora says.

"Who is your friend?" Chris asks.

"The blogger," Aurora says.

Cecil gasps. "You're a friend of Sierra's?!" He exclaims.

"Bingo, you got that right," Aurora states as she waits for her teammates.

The next male had charming blue eyes and dashing brown hair with pale skin. He wore a black shirt with a white spiral, a white bow tie, a white unzipped jacket with the word "OBEY" on the back in blue, black pants with a white stripe on each side, black Under Armour sneakers, white socks, one black fingerless glove on his right hand and one white fingerless glove on his left hand.

"Jackson! Just so you know, your audition interested me," Chris says

"I'm glad you like my audition. I hope to win the million bucks, so I can open up my own hypnosis store!" Jackson exclaims.

"I don't like this so far," a male says. He has brown hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. He wore a red and blue striped shirt that was a bit torn at the sleeves, a black unzipped jacket, white socks, black shorts and brown shoes.

"Aaron, our resident pacifist!" Chris announces

Aaron ignores Chris and runs straight towards Jackson and Aurora.

"Hey, I'm Faith!" A girl exclaims. She has glasses, black hair and green eyes. She is wearing a purple sweater, brown shorts, and black shoes.

Faith goes to stand by her team, and turns to Aaron.

"I can tell who has what intentions. That boy, Alexander, he's planning on sabotaging the third team," Faith tell him.

Aaron gasps, but before he can say anything, the next male arrives.

The male has brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He has a scar over his left eye. He is wearing a white and black striped shirt, blue shorts, white socks, sunglasses, green fingerless gloves and red converses.

"Caleb!" Chris announces.

"So this is it? How lame," Caleb complains.

The next two arrived off the same boat... Because they were siblings! The girl sibling had black hair, brown eyes and olive skin. She wore a black skirt, a dark blue top with green sleeves, black boots, and red fingerless gloves.

The male sibling had blonde hair with brown highlights, blue eyes, and olive skin. He wore a blue shirt with a gray skull on it, a black unzipped leather jacket with the word "HORROR" on the back and it looked like it was written in blood, black sweatpants, red fingerless gloves, white socks and black/red shoes.

"Axel and Lori!" Chris announces.

"Hey Chris," Axel says.

"Darkness will take over someday," Lori says simply.

The next female is on her phone. She has dyed blue hair, black eyes and fair skin. She wore a red shirt with an image of a phone on it, blue jeans and white shoes with black socks.

"Lela! And we're not going to bother taking away your phone because I don't want to know what happens when you don't have it. Just don't order anything for the island," Chris demands

"I won't," Lela replies as she goes over to her team.

"Just four more introductions! We can do it people!" Chris announces.

The next male had blueish green eyes, brown hair, and pale skin. He wore a red shirt with a blue 01 on it, black shorts, an unzipped blue hoodie, a gray waterproof digital watch on his left wrist, orange fingerless gloves with a green lightning bolt on each, a multicolored bracelet on his right wrist, red/blue/black sneakers, and a gray and red striped scarf around his neck.

"Nathan!" Chris exclaims.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Nathan asks. He gives a smile to the contestants, most of which return it. As Nathan walks over to his team, he smirks evilly. "This plan is working rather well," he told himself.

The second-last female has tan skin, auburn hair and electric blue eyes. She wears a shirt with the colors of the French flag on it, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Meet Francesca!" Chris exclaims.

The last male has neatly combed brown hair, calm green eyes, and fair skin. He wears a blue sweater under a red polo shirt, tan khaki shorts, white socks and black shoes.

"Hey, I'm Parker," Parker grins.

"Oh great. A Gary-Stu. Just what was needed," Samuel says sarcastically.

"Alright you little-" Parker says angrily, before Aurora grabs him by the sweater collar and drags him over to his team.

The final camper was a girl. She has fawn colored hair, bright blue eyes and Caucasian skin. She wore a blue t-shirt with a microphone on it, a red skirt, black tights and white and black Nike running shoes.

"Hey! I'm Lanie! And I just want you all to know... I can tell who exactly is lying, cheating and manipulating," Lanie says.

"Alright! Parker, Lanie, Axel, Lori, Caleb, Nathan, Jackson, Aaron, Faith, Francesca, Lela, and Aurora! You guys are Team Daredevils!" Chris announces.

"Now for the challenge! Everyone head to the obstacle course which is approximately 6 miles away," Chris orders.

At the obstacle course...

"We made it!" Deborah cheers.

"Oh... My... Goodness..." Elliot gasps.

The obstacle course has a giant slide that goes straight into a maze. In the maze are lasers the campers have to avoid. Once hey pass the laser maze, a giant balance beam appears, and it is shaking. Next is a path made from logs that is greased. After that is a simple board that is covered in wet mud. Next up is a rope ladder, and leads to a giant balance beam that has grease on it. Finally there is a bell the person must ring to show they completed the challenge.

"Wow! That looks awesome!" Matthew exclaims

"No it's not awesome," Damian objects.

"The last place team will be attending the elimination ceremony," Chris says. "Oh and all of you need to do the challenge."

He rolls a die, and the letter S comes up.

"Alright team Superstars, you're up first. Next up is Team Epic, Team Daredevil and Team Universe will go last," Chris announces. "Oh and my new intern, Ethan will be timing you."

"I hate this job," a male says. He has brown hair, blue eyes and Caucasian skin. He wore a navy blue shirt with black shorts and black/red shoes.

"May I go first?" Becky asks.

"Sure. Go ahead," Dean shrugs.

"Looks like Becky's up first," Chris says.

"And... Begin!" Ethan exclaims.

Becky manages to complete most of the challenge, but gets stuck at the rope ladder.

"Climb it!" Alexander calls.

"I'm scared of heights!" Becky objects.

After another 20 minutes, she finally climbs it and completes the challenge.

"35 minutes and 15 seconds... That's really bad..." Chris chuckles.

Daniel completes the challenge in 5 minutes exactly

Kyle completes it in 2 minutes and 15 seconds.

Elizabeth completed the challenge in 6 minutes

Alexander completed it in 3 minutes 15 seconds

Melody did it in 5 minutes exactly

Fionn did the course in 7 minutes

Clair completed the challenge in 6 minutes

Kelsey's total time was 4 minutes.

Dean's time was 8 minutes and 15 seconds

Deborah completed it in 9 minutes and 12

Sean completed the challenge in 3 minutes

"I've added up the time! Sadly team Superstars, your total time is 94 minutes and 12 seconds," Ethan says.

"Team Epic! Let's see if you can beat them!" Chris says.

"Right after these commercials!" Ethan announces.

*commercial break*

-(Part 3 coming soon!)-

And that's part 2! Remember these 48 are at stake for being first boot. Who will it be? The suspense is dramatic, I know!

So any guesses for first boot? If you have any, please leave them in the reviews! I appreciate it!

Teams (confirmed)

Superstars: Daniel, Melody, Becky, Fionn, Clair, Kyle, Elizabeth, Alexander, Sean, Dean, Kelsey, Deborah (12 members remaining)

Epic: Elliot "Connor", Matthew, Samuel, Peter, Brett, Damian, Logan, Quinn, Julie, Melissa, Abby, Sarah (12 members remaining)

Universe: Rosita, Anthony, Ian, Jami, Lilac, Rachel, Clinton, Ciara, Alison, Ash, Cecil, Victoria (12 members remaining)

Daredevil: Aaron, Francesca, Caleb, Nathan, Jackson, Parker, Lanie, Faith, Axel, Lori, Aurora, Lela (12 members remaining)

Interns: Ethan (more to be introduced)

Well team Superstars certainly had some... Interesting results. Will the other teams beat that time? Find out in part 3!

Part 1- Complete

Part 2- Completed

Part 3 (the other part of the challenge, first elimination)- To be written

That's all for now

#GirlPower54


	4. Episode 1 Part 3: This Gameshow is Hard

Episode 1 (part 3): We're fighting for a million dollars

(The main title is This Gameshow is Hard!)

Its time for part 3... Where the first elimination of the season occurs!

COUPLES!

1\. Logan and Quinn

2\. Sean and Rosita

3\. Jackson and Jami

4\. Samuel and Kelsey

5\. Anthony and Victoria

6\. Fionn and Clair

7\. Kyle and Elizabeth

8\. Aaron and Faith

9\. Damian and Sarah

10\. Brett and Melissa

11\. Peter and Rachel

12\. Parker and Francesca

13\. Nathan and Ciara

14\. Matthew and Lela

15\. Daniel and Lori

16\. Axel and Julie

17\. Elliot and Lilac

18\. Clinton and Aurora

19\. Ian and Abby

20\. Cecil and Ash

21\. Caleb and Lanie

22\. Alexander and Deborah

No romance

1\. Connor- not interested (but will help Elliot get together with his crush)

2\. Dean- Is asexual, so he wants no relationship

3\. Melody- focuses more on her rap than getting a boyfriend

4\. Alison- Has a boyfriend

5\. Becky- Not interested in a relationship

Will this list change? Maybe. Enjoy.

-(It's here! It's finally here! Tell your friends and family, and dogs and cats and siblings! Tell your therapist and teachers and- why am I making a big deal out of this?)-

"Previously on Total Drama Battle, we met the rest of the contestants and introduced an intern, Ethan. Sean and Rosita bonded a bit after Rosita kicked Dean in the kiwis, and the challenge is in fact an obstacle course which Team Superstars SUCKED at! Now it's time for our other three teams to try it! Who will be the first loser? Find out right here on Total Drama Battle!" Chris announces.

(Instrumental opening of the theme)

Chris and Chef are shown arguing, while Alexander gives them slingshots with "ping pong balls" which are really tranquilizer balls. As the balls hit Chris and Chef the two fall asleep making Alexander smirk and laugh evilly.

(Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine)

Damian is shown getting ready to do a trick on his skateboard before Cecil comes over and puts extra unnecessary items on the skater, making Damian groan.

(You guys are on my mind)

Aaron, Parker and Sean can be seen talking to each other before Dean comes and pours water on Sean's head, Aurora was seen stalking them, and Victoria is gaming.

(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)

Elliot, Rosita, Sarah and Nathan were shown clapping while Lanie sang, only to be pushed aside by Melody as she begins to rap. Elliot gasps and Connor comes out, as Connor attacks Melody, much to Rosita, Sarah, Lanie and Melody's shock, while Nathan is cheering Connor on.

(I wanna be famous)

Peter and Clair were fighting, as Peter grabs a piece of paper with the Celtic Cross on it and rips it, as Matthew and Anthony appear, as Matthew chases Peter off-screen.

(I wanna live close to the sun)

While Matthew was chasing Peter, Fionn can be seen sitting by himself before Abby, Faith, Francesca, Alison, Jami, Lela, Melissa and Sarah arrive, as well as Julie who takes a selfie of them all together, making Fionn surprised, as he leaves.

(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)

Caleb is shown approaching Ciara and Rachel, before Caleb can speak Ciara grabs a taser and tasers Caleb, to Rachel's horror.

(Everything to prove, nothing in my way)

Becky, Ian, Daniel and Brett were playing a game, which Daniel and Becky easily win. Brett rolls his eyes as Ian throws the board up into the air.

(I'll get there one day)

Axel is writing a horror story as Ash mocks his writing, creeping Axel out. Logan and Quinn are nearby chatting to each other.

(Cause I wanna be famous!)

Connor is still attacking Melody, as he suddenly gasps as Elliot regains control, as he looks and sees Nathan was cheering him on. Clinton walks by and shrugs

(Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na)

Jackson is seen trying to hypnotize Lori, but the Emo isn't listening to Jackson, making him roll his eyes.

(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)

Samuel and Kelsey are running around the forest with Kelsey kicking a soccer ball as Samuel tries to block it, only for it to hit Lilac in the face.

(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)

Deborah is shown trying to flirt with Fionn but Fionn, angry and frustrated, throws a water bottle up into the air. As the water bottle is in the air it changes from daytime to nighttime.

(Whistle in tune)

Kyle and Elizabeth are facing each other, with Kyle smiling before Chris gets in between them, as the camera zooms out to reveal all the contestants sitting around a campfire as they were whistling. A sign with the words "TOTAL DRAMA BATTLE" can be seen

(Begin episode!)

"We've had enough commercials, it's time for Team Epic to go!" Ethan says.

Ciara rolls her eyes.

"I'm nervous," Anthony confesses.

"Me too," Ash agrees.

"Me three," Rosita says.

Cecil groaned. He didn't want to be on a team with scaredy cats. He looked at the obstacle course and thought to himself.

"Is this going to become like most stories where the eliminated contestant dies?" Ian asks

"Hell no. Ethan is the only intern I have so far and he faints at the sight of dead people... So it would require my beautiful self to touch corpses and get their germs... And I don't want that... And I don't want to be sued... So eliminated contestants ride on the Slide-O-Shame," Chris explains.

All 48 sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness. That would be disturbing if this story wasn't," Brett says.

"Whoa... Those stories... I'm traumatized by them dude," Damian adds.

"Anyway... Matthew! You're up!" Chris exclaims.

Matthew gulps.

While waiting for his team, Elliot gasps, and faints...

"Eli?" Ash asks. "Elliot?"

"Elliot" woke up. His spiky hair was now neatly combed, and his bangs were slightly gelled to the side. He also had bright blue eyes now.

"My names not Elliot. My name is Connor," Eli-I mean Connor- answers for Ash

Matthew completes the challenge, in 5 minutes and 30 seconds.

"That was hard," Matthew complains.

Lela hugs him. "You were great."

Matthew blushes.

"You're all still going down," Alexander says.

*Confessional*

"Alexander? He's weak compared to me. He won't last ten episodes, I'm sure if it," Connor says.

*Static*

"I'm a little nervous for the challenge... I don't work well with water or obstacle courses," Parker says.

*Static*

"I looked at all my opponents applications and studied them. The weakest links are Becky, Melody, Parker, Julie and Ian," Jackson says

*End Confessional*

"Yo yo yo! This is unfair for the competition!" Melody says, rapping

The rest of Team Epic finishes and completes the challenge.

"Team Epic! Your total time is... 48 minutes and 59.9 seconds!" Ethan announces.

"So pretty much 49 minutes," Anthony says

"No, there's a difference," Nathan says.

Aaron eyes his teammate suspiciously

*Confessional*

"There's something fishy about Nathan. It's like he's faking this nice guy act. And I'm the only one that notices," Aaron groans.

*End Confessional*

"Caleb! You're up next! So be ready!" Chris calls.

Caleb scoffs. "Please, I've dealt with this kind of stuff all my life, try harder with challenges," he demands

"Oh I will," Chris responds smirking evilly

Caleb does seemingly alright, until his foot gets stuck in the ladder.

"HELP! MY FOOT IS STUCK!" Caleb shouts, begging for help.

"Caleb!" Lanie, unaware of Caleb's true intentions, calls, and helps the male.

"Thanks," Caleb days, grinning and slightly blushing.

Caleb completes the challenge without problem.

"It only took you 4 minutes and 59.9 seconds," Ethan says.

"If my foot hadn't gotten stuck I would've done better!" Caleb exclaims, angrily.

Lanie, Jackson, Nathan, Francesca, Axel, Lori, Aurora, Lela and Faith complete the challenge without problem. The teams total time so far was 29 minutes.

"I'll go," Parker says.

After Parker completed the challenge, Aaron was left

"I can't," Aaron says

"Yes you can!" Jackson exclaims.

"Come on man, you got this!" Axel says

"I agree," Lori adds

Aaron gulps, and begins doing the obstacle course. Luckily, he was able to complete without problem.

Team Daredevils total time was 35 minutes and 16 seconds.

"Aaron! That was awesome!" Faith exclaims, hugging the pacifist.

"Oh great, you're in a relationship. Good for you," Dean says sarcastically

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you existed for a moment," Aaron replies.

"OH SNAP!" Damian yells.

"Am I the only one that gets teased?" Dean asks

"Yes, you are," Peter replies.

"Anyway... Team Universe! You're up!" Chris exclaims.

"I'll go first," Ash says.

"I thought you mimicked people?" Cecil questions

"True, but..." Ash smirks

*Confessional*

"I've seen the other teams enough to be able to mimic their moves," Ash says with a cocky smile.

*End Confessional*

Ash completes the challenge, in 6 minutes.

"Ash! How did you do that?" Ian asks

"Oh boy..." Sean says when he realizes what Ash did

Clinton coughs. "I'll go next," he says.

"No, I will," Ciara replies.

"I WILL!" They exclaim in unison.

As the two bickered, they didn't realize their teammates completed the challenge.

"Our teammates are done?!" Clinton gasps

"Yes, and if you don't complete the challenge, you'll both be disqualified," Chris answers

"Fine. Ladies first," Clinton groans

"I thought you'd never ask," Ciara smirks.

After Ciara completes the challenge, Clinton completes the challenge.

"Team Superstars! Your in last! Time to eliminate your worst team member!" Chris exclaims

Kyle, Becky, Dean, Sean, Melody, Elizabeth, Kelsey, Alexander, Deborah, Clair, Fionn and Daniel groan

*elimination ceremony*

"Welcome team Superstars! You lost, because you are all losers!" Chris exclaims.

"Screw you McLean," Daniel says.

"If I could I'd eliminate you on the spot Daniel!" Chris exclaims

Daniel gulps

"But I can't," Chris adds

The team sighs in relief- they didn't want to lose one of their smarter players.

"Anyway... This seasons immune sign... Is a tiki shaped backpack! In it, you'll find survival materials! One of you will even gain the immunity tiki that is shaped exactly like my head!" Chris flashes a smile. "If you find it, you will be immune for the next SIX times your team loses!" He adds

The twelve look hopeful

"Backpacks go to... Kyle, Fionn, Clair, Elizabeth, Sean and Kelsey!" Chris announces, tossing them their backpacks.

"Deborah, Melody, Daniel and somehow, Alexander!" Chris adds

That left an anxious Dean and a confident Becky.

"Dean, Becky. This is the final backpack. And it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Dean," Chris reveals, after a long dramatic pause

"Yes!" Dean cheers catching his backpack.

The eleven scavenge through their bags. Sean grins

"I have it!" Sean holds up the tiki.

"Nice! Sean, you'll have immunity for your teams next six elimination ceremonies. Becky, you're eliminated!" Chris announces

*elimination music plays*

"This game is rigged!" Becky exclaims.

"No it's not," Chris argues.

"Now all of you follow us to the elimination device!" Ethan demands.

*at the slide-of-shame*

Becky is strapped into a raft of some sort, on a platform leading to a giant water slide, her screams are near muffled, until Chris opens the door, and her screams aren't muffled anymore.

"Any final words?" Chris asks

"I'll be back! I WILL HAVE MY RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Becky screams, as Chris pushes a button. The platform reveals to be two trapdoors, and the raft with Becky in it falls into the slide. A splash occurs, drenching the remaining eleven team members of Team Superstars

"Team Superstars! You're free to go! And remember, for the next six eliminations you attend, you cannot vote off Sean!" Chris exclaims, dismissing the team.

The eleven teens leave.

Chris turns to face the camera. "And our Larper-ish girl Becky is gone! Will Team Superstars do well next challenge? What romance will occur? Will I ever find anymore interns? And who will be eliminated next?" Chris asks.

"All this and more next time on Total! Drama! Battle!" Ethan exclaims

"ETHAN! DON'T YOU EVER DO MY OUTRO AGAIN!" Chris demand-shouts.

*Bonus Clip*

Alison sneaks into the control room. Becky is there for some reason.

"Very soon, I will reveal my true identity. I won't have to worry about disguising myself as nice, and I will be free from the other 46 losers in my way!" Alison exclaims.

She turns to Becky. "And you..." She says, putting a weird needle in Becky's skin. Becky passes out.

"You'll be my sidekick," Alison adds.

However, Logan had been listening

"I've got to tell the others, before Alison unleashes her evil scheme and it becomes too late!" Logan exclaims.

Logan runs off, hoping to find someone to confront.

*End Bonus Clip*

-(Episode 2 coming soon!)-

And that's the end of episode 1!

So whos going next? Opinions on characters? If you have any, please leave them in the reviews! I appreciate it!

Teams

Superstars: Daniel, Melody, Fionn, Clair, Kyle, Elizabeth, Alexander, Sean, Dean, Kelsey, Deborah (11 members remaining)

Epic: Elliot "Connor", Matthew, Samuel, Peter, Brett, Damian, Logan, Quinn, Julie, Melissa, Abby, Sarah (12 members remaining)

Universe: Rosita, Anthony, Ian, Jami, Lilac, Rachel, Clinton, Ciara, Alison, Ash, Cecil, Victoria (12 members remaining)

Daredevil: Aaron, Francesca, Caleb, Nathan, Jackson, Parker, Lanie, Faith, Axel, Lori, Aurora, Lela (12 members remaining)

Interns: Ethan (more to be introduced)

Elimination Order: Becky

Reason: She was annoying, had no character development and if I were to keep her around, she would basically become Leonard 2.0. And I could NOT have that.

Becky's audition:

*Static*

"Here e! Here e! My name is Becky, and I will win that million dollar check! So you'll be interested to see that I will cause the most drama this show has ever seen! By far, I have a high chance of being selected. Pick me!"

*Static*

Part 1- Completed

Part 2- Completed

Part 3- Completed

The next challenge will be... Truth, dare, secrets and fears! There's a 25% chance for each. On secret, someone's secret is revealed; in truth campers have to answer a question; in fear the campers must face their worst fear; and in dare they must complete a random dare from a secret competitor that remains. It's a team elimination and the team that does the worst attends elimination. Also, a few new interns arrive, and Ethan will have a more major role because... Reasons ;)

That's all for now

#GirlPower54


End file.
